A long road ahead
by LyanaDavid
Summary: Souvent la vie ne tient qu'à un fil, souvent on prend les choses pour acquis. La vie de chaque membre de l'équipe est sur le point d'être irrémédiablement changée et une longue route les attend. TIVA, éventuellement.
1. Chapter 1

_Me revoici avec une idée qui mijote depuis déjà un bon moment. En effet j'ai débuté cette fiction il y a déjà plusieurs mois. Vance n'y sera pas, elle a lieu quelque part pendant la saison 5, donc Jenny est toujours directrice. Les premiers chapitres sont écrits et n'attendent que l'intérêt des lecteurs pour être publiés. En effet j'ai débuté cette fic par nécessité comme exhutoire lors d'un stage particulièrement difficile et je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de la publier, mais certains commentaires m'ont fait reconsidérer. Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour l'instant..._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre impression, vos commentaires sont ce qui me pousse à écrire._

_Assez parlé, place au premier chapitre, un peu bref, mais ça me semblait l'endroit où il devait s'arrêter._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Lyana_

* * *

><p>La jeune femme était assise à son bureau, relisant pour la énième fois la feuille devant elle. Elle avait mis un temps fou avant d'obtenir un résultat à peu près présentable pour Gibbs. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en réprimant une grimace de douleur. La rédaction de ce fichu rapport aurait été beaucoup plus facile sans cet horrible mal de tête qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle laissa échapper un bâillement et se frotta les yeux du revers de la main, tentant de chasser la fatigue qui l'assaillait et réprima un frisson. Ces derniers temps, elle était plus fatiguée qu'à l'habitude. Cela avait débuté avec un simple besoin accru de sommeil, mais au fil des semaines, cela s'était aggravé. Elle arrivait à peine à passer à travers ses journées de boulot et aussitôt arrivée chez elle, elle s'écroulait sur son lit et sombrait invariablement dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves. Pourtant, chaque matin elle luttait pour réussir à sortir du lit et se sentait aussi exténuée que lorsqu'elle s'était couchée. Elle soupira. L'enquête était finie. Avec un peu de chance, elle réussirait à récupérer un peu.<p>

Le jeune italien leva les yeux en entendant la jeune femme bâiller. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait l'air épuisée. Elle était d'une pâleur effrayante, avait des cernes bleutés sous les yeux et semblait tellement frêle. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait perdu du poids et doutait qu'elle mange adéquatement. Ce matin encore, elle était arrivée en retard, à bout de souffle. C'était le troisième jour de suite que cela se produisait. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude d'arriver tôt au bureau, c'était inhabituel et le jeune homme était intrigué. Elle avait passé la matinée assise, ne répondant à aucune de ses provocations, concentrée sur son rapport. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle l'avait rembarré, mais son ton manquait de conviction. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Gibbs qui arrivait dans l'open-space, un café à la main. Il le déposa devant Ziva tout en lui demandant son rapport. Le jeune homme vit sa collègue lever les yeux vers son patron et lui tendre mollement le document.

Les heures semblaient s'écouler au ralenti pour la jeune israélienne, qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Le café que Gibbs lui avait donné n'avait en rien amélioré son état et elle avait à peine touché au sandwich que Tony lui avait ramené ce midi-là, malgré l'air désapprobateur de celui-ci qui l'avait exhorté à avaler quelques bouchées. Elle entendit à peine son supérieur lorsqu'il leur dit de son habituel ton sans réplique : « On a un marine mort près de Rock Creek Park, attrapez vos affaires ! » Elle se leva à contrecœur pour rejoindre ses collègues mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que sa vision s'obscurcit. Elle prit appui sur son bureau, clignant des yeux à quelques reprises avant que la pièce réapparaisse devant elle. Elle attrapa son sac et se hâta vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

><p>Ziva avait été plutôt silencieuse pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur lieu d'investigation. Son mal de tête n'ayant pas diminué, elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était appuyé contre la fenêtre, le froid contact du verre la soulageant légèrement. Elle avait ignoré les enfantillages de Tony, au plus grand déplaisir de ce dernier qui tentait par tous les moyens d'obtenir une réaction de sa part. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de l'irriter au plus haut point et de s'attirer un regard foudroyant accompagné d'un : « DiNozzo, met-la en lumière, tu veux » Lorsqu'il la corrigea en souriant, il n'eut pour réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules indifférent et la jeune femme s'éloigna, un appareil photo dans les mains, suivant les ordres de Gibbs.<p>

Leur marine mort était coincé dans sa voiture dans le fossé. Le témoin qui avait contacté les secours avait rapporté avoir vu une voiture doubler le véhicule de leur victime avant de la percuter violemment et de l'envoyer dans le fossé, pour prendre la fuite ensuite. Les ambulanciers avait constaté le décès du conducteur et tout laissé en place avant de contacter le NCIS. La jeune femme entama donc sa descente vers la Dodge écrasée en contrebas de la route avec prudence. Ce n'était pas le moment d'aller s'effondrer quelques mètres plus bas en ruinant des indices, Gibbs serait furieux et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'affronter son patron irrité aujourd'hui. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la voiture, prenant plusieurs clichés des alentours, des traces de pneus, des marques de peinture laissées sur l'aile arrière là où l'autre véhicule l'avait percuté, avant de se diriger vers la porte du côté conducteur. Elle devait avoir un meilleur accès à la victime pour terminer ses photos et avoir une meilleure vue de la position du corps et des traces de sang. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, le pauvre homme était en bien mauvais état. Lorsqu'elle tenta d'ouvrir la portière, celle-ci lui résista et même après plusieurs essais, elle n'obtint pas plus de résultats. Elle recula de quelques pas, soudainement assaillit par une vague d'étourdissement. La scène autour d'elle se mit à vaciller avant de finalement disparaitre complètement et elle s'écroula sur le sol.

« ZIVA ! » s'écria alors Tony, qui se tenait un peu plus loin, complétant ses croquis, en voyant sa partenaire tomber mollement sur le sol. Il se précipita vers elle sans attendre. Alerté par le cri du jeune italien, Gibbs et McGee, qui recueillaient les dépositions des témoins, accoururent à leur tour. Gibbs ordonna à ce dernier d'aller chercher Ducky, qui devait être sur le point d'arriver. Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme, la secouant doucement, dans l'espoir de la ramener à elle. Tony posa deux doigts sur sa jugulaire et son cœur se serra. Le pouls de la jeune femme était présent mais il était faible et irrégulier. Sa peau était moite et brûlante.

« Gibbs, qu'est-ce….

Je n'en sais rien, Tony. J'espère que Ducky va pouvoir nous dire ce qui lui arrive.

Jethro ? Que ce passe-t-il, l'interrompit la voix du bon docteur qui s'amenait. Timothy avait l'air passablement énervé, j'ai eu du mal à saisir tout ce qu'il me disait. Oh, mon Dieu, Ziva… s'exclama-t-il dans un souffle en voyant la jeune femme inanimée étendue sur le sol. »

Après l'avoir rapidement examinée, il exhorta Gibbs de la conduire à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Ses signes vitaux étaient inconstants et plus vite elle aurait les soins appropriés, mieux ce serait. Cette fièvre ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_**TBC...**_

_Alors... vos impressions... que se passe-t-il avec Ziva... La suite sous peu, si vous croyez que ça en vaut la peine._


	2. Chapter 2

_Un gros merci pour votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire. Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires. Comme la suite à été réclamée par plusieurs d'entre vous, la voici. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. _

_Bonne lecture_

_Lyana_

**Chapitre 2**

Sans hésitation, Tony avait soulevé la jeune femme. Il fut surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il y était arrivé. Il emboita rapidement le pas à Gibbs qui se dirigeait vers sa voiture, McGee sur les talons. Son patron parlait à la directrice sur son portable, lui demandant de confier leur affaire à une autre équipe. D'après le ton qu'il avait, le jeune italien put facilement déduire que la directrice avait émis quelques objections, mais elle sembla acquiescer à sa demande après qu'il lui en eut expliqué la raison.

McGee ouvrit la portière arrière pour son partenaire et celui-ci allongea doucement la jeune femme, toujours inconsciente sur la banquette arrière. Le jeune italien fit ensuite rapidement le tour du véhicule avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Il tenta d'installer la jeune israélienne plus confortablement, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, écartant doucement des son visage moite une mèche des ses long cheveux bouclés. Elle gémit faiblement, marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible mais ne repris pas pleinement conscience. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres agents avaient pris place à l'avant. Tony passa un bras protecteur autour de sa partenaire, la maintenant fermement contre lui alors que Gibbs démarrait en trombe. Le trajet jusqu'au Washington Health Center se fit en un temps record et à leur arrivée, McGee avait le teint presqu'aussi pâle que celui de sa coéquipière. Ils se pressèrent en direction des urgences où la jeune femme fut rapidement prise en charge.

* * *

><p>Les trois agents patientaient depuis plus d'une heure dans la salle d'attente et ils étaient toujours sans nouvelle de l'Officier du Mossad. Gibbs se leva et son regard se posa sur ses jeunes subordonnés. Tony marchait de long en large dans la pièce et passait son inquiétude plus qu'évidente en embêtant McGee pour tout et rien. Ce dernier était assis sur un banc, les coudes sur les genoux et portait peu d'attention à ce que racontait son partenaire. Il avait le regard fixé dans le vide et analysait la situation du mieux que son esprit rationnel le pouvait. Il sursauta lorsque son patron posa la main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.<p>

« Tim, tu veux du café, je n'en peux plus de ce breuvage infect, je vais chercher quelque chose de buvable de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Heu… non patron, bafouilla le jeune agent surpris.

- Tony ? l'interrogea-t-il doucement

- Non, ca va aller, merci Boss. »

Gibbs hocha alors la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard entendu. Leur patron était inquiet, et ils n'aimaient pas cela. Cela rendait le caractère angoissant de la situation infiniment plus réel.

Après que McGee l'ait supplié de s'asseoir pour la vingtième fois au moins, Tony finit par obtempérer et il prit place en face de son coéquipier. Il n'arrivait pas à masquer le fait qu'il s'en faisait pour Ziva. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser l'image de la jeune femme inconsciente qui s'imposait sans cesse à lui. Elle avait semblé si fragile et vulnérable lorsqu'il l'avait soulevée pour l'installer dans la voiture. Son pale visage couvert de sueur ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Il laissa échapper un soupir irrité et se releva, au plus grand désespoir de McGee, et repris son va-et-vient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Au même moment, Gibbs revint avec son café. Il avait à peine regagné la chaise de plastique inconfortable qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt, que le docteur qui avait pris en charge la jeune femme à son arrivée fit son apparition.

« Comment est-elle, s'enquit Gibbs sans attendre.

- Elle a repris conscience peu de temps après son admission. Nous avons stabilisé ses signes vitaux et installé une perfusion pour la réhydrater et lui administrer des antipyrétiques pour diminuer la fièvre. Elle s'est endormie, il y a quelques instants. Nous l'avons transférée dans une chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et nous devrons faire des analyses plus poussées au cours de la journée. Son malaise a été causé par une anémie importante, ses globules blancs sont également élevés. Nous ne pouvons éliminer une infection systémique à ce point-ci., alors nous avons fait des prélèvements et nous lui donnons également des antibiotiques intraveineux. Nous ajusterons nos traitements en fonction des résultats. Tout cela, combiné à son état de déshydratation et à sa fièvre, a fait que son corps a tout simplement refusé tout effort supplémentaire. Elle doit impérativement reprendre des forces et nous feront tout le nécessaire pour identifier la cause de son état.

- On peut la voir, interrogea alors le jeune italien, son impatience perceptible dans sa voix.

- Je n'y vois pas d'objection, mais vous devez la laisser se reposer. Si votre présence la fatigue trop, je devrai vous demander de quitter. Chambre 308.

- Merci, Docteur »

Sur ce, les trois agents se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent sans voix à la vue de la jeune israélienne, étendue immobile sur le lit d'hôpital, profondément endormie. La chemise de nuit bleu pâle d'hôpital dont elle était vêtue accentuait sa frêle silhouette et la pâleur de son visage. Cette vision était tellement loin de la Ziva qu'ils connaissaient, de la jeune femme forte et pleine de vie avec qui ils partageaient leur quotidien. Gibbs s'approcha d'elle et pris délicatement sa main dans la sienne. Il la serra doucement avant de la reposer avec soin sur le drap immaculé. Il se tourna vers ses jeunes subordonnés et leur dit a mi-voix :

« Il est inutile que nous restions tous les trois ici. Je dois rentrer aux bureaux avant que Jenny ne fasse une crise de nerf.

- Moi je vais aller voir Abby, elle m'a envoyé cinq messages texte dans la dernière heure pour avoir des nouvelles. Je crois que je vais aller lui dire ce qu'on sait de l'état de Ziva avant qu'elle se décide à mettre certaines de ses menaces à exécution.

- Tony, reste avec elle et tiens moi au courant des moindres développements.

- Oui patron, murmura le jeune italien, sans détacher son regard de la forme immobile de sa partenaire sur le lit. »

Lorsqu'il fut seul dans la pièce avec la jeune femme, il s'avança près du lit, approcha la chaise qui était dans le coin le la pièce et pris place près d'elle. Il posa avec le plus grand soin sa main sur celle de sa coéquipière, emmêlant ses doigts aux siens.

« Je sais qu'il y a des chances que tu me bottes le train pour ça, mais au moins, de cette façon, je sais que tu es en vie, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine perceptible. »

Il grimaça à la vue de l'aiguille qui s'enfonçait dans l'avant bras de la jeune israélienne et qui la reliait à ces poches de liquides supposés la remettre sur pied.

« Tu sais, si tu voulais que je passe du temps avec toi, t'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça, souffla-t-il. Merde, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, j'avais bien vu qu'un truc n'allait pas, mais évidemment, il fallait que tu t'entêtes, comme toujours, et que tu attendes d'être complètement épuisée avant de t'accorder un peu de répit. Foi de DiNozzo, malgré toutes tes menaces, tu suivras les conseils du médecin, je te le promets. »

_**TBC...**_

_Alors, votre avis, que ce passe-t-il avec la belle israélienne... Que pensez vous des réactions de l'équipe jusqu'ici... La suite bientôt, les reviews accélèrent l'écriture!_


End file.
